


The Key

by asongincomplete



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena love fest, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongincomplete/pseuds/asongincomplete
Summary: Bernie never expected to get a key for Valentine's day.





	

Things usually didn’t just work out for Bernie. She envisioned having to beg and prove herself to Serena over and over on her return from Kiev, but Serena had simply kissed her and welcomed her back with only the assurance that Bernie would stay this time.

  
Still, Bernie had tried to make thing up to Serena every day, but she never thought she’d have Serena’s house key pressed into her hand, on Valentine’s day of all things. The key was on a silver keychain with B and S intertwined. It was beyond sweet, beyond what Bernie thought she deserved. 

“Serena,” the name caught in her throat as it usually did when Bernie couldn’t find a way to say her heart felt filled to bursting. “Are you sure?” Asking scared her, but she needed the reassurance that Serena had thought it all the way through and truly wanted this, wanted her. 

“You don’t have to move in straight away if you don’t want to, Bernie, but I thought you should know that I want us to make a home, a life, together when you are ready.” 

Her vision blurred with unshed tears, “Is tonight too soon?” 

Serena chuckled and kissed her softly, devotion and love in every swipe of her tongue. “Tonight would be perfect, darling, then you can unwrap your other gift,” she placed Bernie’s hands on her hips, “I’ll even wrap it up in silk for you.” 

Bernie shook her head, smiled, and pulled her in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so hard to write a longer fic for the Berena love fest, but it wouldn't come, so this is my contribution. I hope it's okay.


End file.
